Laryngitis
by McGeeklover
Summary: Mike wakes up feeling like crap. What could he have to make him feel this way? The answer: Laryngitis, then everything goes downhill from there. Even a slight confession from Harvey that he cares. No slash! :
1. Laryngitis

I just thought of this story, because I was bored but couldn't stop thinking about suits. Next summer? I mean really don't you think that's a bit long to wait when burn notice is coming back very soon? Ugh that sucks! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits :(

Laryngitis

Mike woke up to feel the inside of his throat on fire and raw; he felt like hell. He opened his eyes, only to see the blurred bedroom in his apartment. In order to clear his vision, he rubbed his eyes with pressure, trying to get rid of the sudden pounding headache. He felt like he was hungover or that he did some pot the night before, but he promised Harvey he wouldn't do that anymore.

"Harvey?" Thought Mike. "Oh, crap, what time is it?"

Mike rolled his throbbing head on the pillow to face his clock, only to see that it was almost eight o' clock.

"Shit!" he said aloud in weak, scratchy voice, causing him to break out in a coughing fit. After the bout of hacking up a lung, he shot up and threw off the covers, only to have a wave of nausea and dizziness overcome him. Mike squeezed his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for it all to pass. He still felt like he was going to puke; his throat tickled, and when he tried to clear it, it felt like he swallowed a hundred razor blades. The worse part was that the tickling in his throat came right back again.

Hoarsely groaning in anger, irritating his throat, he pushed it aside, more worried about what Harvey would do when he shows up two hours late. He glanced, tiredly, at the clock once more and he groaned again. He needed to stop groaning or his throat would actually catch fire; not like he already didn't feel like it. Why was it so hot in here? He had to stop thinking about himself and think more about if he was going to still have his job when he showed up at 8:45.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun," Mike thought sarcastically.

He sighed weakly and began to stand up. Instantly he dropped to the ground, hitting his cheek on the nightstand. He cried out in pain as he face connected with the nice cool floor. He thought it would hurt, and truthfully it did, but after a while it the floor felt soothing on his fevered and throbbing face.

"This is nice," Mike said weakly, bringing up the flames in his throat again. He felt like he could sleep here, and in seconds Mike's eyes closed, not even noticing the loud ringing of his phone.

*Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits*

Harvey was getting angrier every time he called Mike and he didn't answer. Something was nagging at him to be worried and go check to see if everything was okay, but the workaholic in him shoved it away,not caring about anything right now. Well, Mike was going to get it big time, but right now he had a client that he needed to meet with-alone- and he would need to wait until it was done. Then he would kick Mike's ass.

"Donna, after my meeting with Miss. Dalton, clear all my other appointments, I have to go kick someone's ass later."

"Of course Harvey," Donna said with humor in her tone.

Harvey sighed and gathered what he had for files and left his office, a scowl on his face. Today was not the day to mess with Harvey Specter.

After he met with Kathy Dalton, the client with the sexual harassment case, Harvey called Ray and asked him to bring him to Mike's apartment. During the ride there he was assuming scenarios on why Mike hadn't showed up. One assumption that was probably accurate was that Mike went against his promises and was doing drugs again. At that thought, anger boiled up inside of him, making him want to kick his associates butt even harder.

When Ray dropped him off at Mike's, Harvey stalked up to his apartment, more anger in each step. When Harvey finally reached the tattered door, he banged on it, calling out Mike's name.

"Mike! Mike, answer the door, Dammit! Your ass is mine if I have to come in there!"

No response.

"You think you can do pot and get away with it? You are three hours late for work, and you're damn lucky that I'm not firing you!"

Silence.

Harvey was pissed, but then again a bit concerned. He just hoped that Mike was somewhere, or maybe finally at the office. Just to make sure, he called Donna to ask if Mike had arrived yet.

"No. No he's not here; is something wrong?" Donna asked worriedly.

"I don't know," replied Harvey, then he quickly hung up. He called out and knocked on Mike's door before making his decision. Harvey kicked down the door and burst inside the messy apartment.

"Mike!" He yelled as he looked around for signs of life. Mike's bike and messenger bag were still in the kitchen, but the associate was no where to be seen. The worry in his stomach grew more and more, which rarely ever happened with him. Maybe he was still sleeping? Slowly traveling to the bedroom, he looked around seeing no one; the only thing he saw was Mike's cellphone, beeping loudly from missed calls.

Suddenly, he saw a pale hand poking out from behind the bed, and Harvey rushed over and sure enough, it was Mike. Only it was a sicker looking form of him; he looked like death warmed over, a thin layer of sweat coating his pallid face. Harvey could hear the hitch in Mike's shallow breathing, so something was definitely wrong.

"Mike! Michael!" Harvey yelled, shaking his associate's shoulder gently. When he did, he could feel the shoulder trembling under his hand. Mike was definitely sick.

"Mike, wake up!" he yelled again, getting no response. Now Harvey was scared, he couldn't revive Mike, and when he noticed the giant egg on Mike's cheek, the worrying meter was over the top.

Suddenly a low growl rang out in the room. At first Harvey thought that Mike had gotten a dog, but then he realized that it'd come from Mike.

"Mike?" questioned a startled Harvey. Finally, Mike's eyes fluttered open and Harvey could see that his eyes were glazed over. Once they cleared, the big blue eyes widened in realization.

"Harvey!" Mike's said in a raw voice, which made Harvey wince. Before Mike could let out another word, he began coughing harshly. Harvey put an assuring hand on Mike's shoulder as he waited for the coughing to end. When it did, Mike had to wait for his breathing to become even again.

"Harvey, I'm so sorry I'm late, I'll just get ready right now," Mike said as he tried weakly to get up.

"Mike are you alright? You look like death warmed over."

"Sounds someone cares," Mike said, his breathing hitching again as he tried to attempt at humor.

Harvey smirked as he helped Mike up onto his bed.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Harvey asked. Mike shrugged tiredly as he attempted to stand up.

"No, you're not going anywhere until we figured out what's wrong with you."

"Harvey Specter: a caring person,"stated Mike giving his Boss a smile.

"I'm not caring, I just don't want you getting the whole office sick with what you have...whatever you have."

"Whatever."

*Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits**Suits*


	2. Almost Died

**Chapter 2**

Harvey called Donna, and she knew exactly what Mike had and how to treat it.

"Harvey, Mike has laryngitis." Donna said, her voice laced with concern. Harvey looked over to wear Mike was sitting on the edge of his bed, swaying and looking into space. Harvey winced in sympathy when Mike broke out in another coughing fit.

"So what do I do?"

"Well, depending on how long he's had it, you should bring him to the hospital. Is he having trouble breathing? Any hitching in his voice?"

"Yeah, I heard some hitching a while ago, and he coughing pretty violently.

"Ummm, yeah you should bring him to the hospital, Harvey, it could become serious. Okay?

No response. The only thing she heard was the clatter of the phone which indicated that it fell to the ground.

"Harvey? Harvey, what's going on?" demanded Donna.

"Donna, I'm going to have to call you back," said Harvey hastily and hung up before Donna could say another word.

The reason Harvey had dropped the phone is that when he'd glanced at Mike again, his face was paler than before and an there was an unsettling blue tinge to Mike's lips. Suddenly Mike called out his name weakly before he fell forward. He would have hit the floor if Harvey hadn't been quick on his feet and ran over to catch him.

"Mike! Mike, can you hear me?" Harvey yelled, slapping the associate's face gently.

"I...I...Har..vey...I...c-can't...b-breathe!" Mike managed to say before his eyes started closing.

"No! You stay with me, do not close your eyes!" Harvey yelled, jolting the young man awake.

"I'll be right back, do not fall asleep!" Harvey ran over to his phone, telling Donna he had to call her back, immediately hanging up and instantly calling an ambulance. After he called the paramedics, he ran back over to Mike, only to find a horrible sight. Mike wasn't breathing. His chest was immobile, and he was no longer gasping for air.

"Oh, no," whispered Harvey.


	3. Just Admit It

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, no! Shit, Mike!" Harvey yelled frantically,kneeling down beside his associate and began CPR.

"Come on, Mike, you can die yet!" yelled Harvey. After a couple of attempts to revive Mike, nothing happened. Luckily enough the paramedics came and took over, using a defibrillator to shock his heart. When Harvey heard the sound of beeping coming from the monitors, he sighed a breath he didn't realize he was holding. After the paramedics assessed Mike, they got a breathing tube and putting it down his throat. Harvey stood there in shock, not knowing what do say or do. If Mike didn't have that breathing tube, he'd probably be...no he didn't want to think about that. He decided to call Donna and tell her what happened before she came down to see for herself. Afterward, he asked where Mike was being taken, then called for Ray, asking him to bring him in St. Garrett's Hospital ASAP.

All Harvey could think about during the ride there was that Mike had died, right under his nose. What if he hadn't gotten there in time? What if he hit his head instead of his cheek? No, enough with the 'What ifs,' he thought.

He suddenly realized that they were at the hospital. Leaping out of the town car, Harvey rushed inside and demanded for his associate.

"Where's Mike Ross?" he asked the head nurse.

"Let me check for you," the nurse said calmly, obviously not intimidated by the older man.

"Room 315, but you need- excuse me sir you can't go in the room!" she yelled after Harvey when she noticed he had walked off.

"Try me!" he yelled back.

The nurse began to call security, but Mike's attending doctor came out and told her not to.

"Harvey, how are you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Hey, Ron. I'm not doing to well. My associate almost died right in front of me."

"Oh you mean Mike Ross? I'm his doctor, would you like to see him?"

Harvey's face lit up and he nodded. "Please."

Harvey followed the doctor as he got caught up on Mike's condition.

"We've gotten him stable; the laryngitis caused his throat to close up, but we have him on antibiotics and he responding to them excellently. We also have him on corticosteroids to help reduce the inflammation in his throat."

Harvey nodded as they silently made their way to Mike's room.

When they arrived, Harvey smirked seeing that Mike was already trying to escape.

"Mr. Ross," said the doctor, "You need to lie down and rest."

"I don't need to rest, I need to get to work. My boss is gonna be-" Mike stopped his hoarse rambling when he noticed a familiar person.

"Harvey what are you doing here?" Mike coughed

"If you're going anywhere, it's to my apartment where I can watch you closely."

"Isn't that stalking?" Mike asked smiling

"Hmm." was all Harvey had to reply with. He faced the doctor who gave him the release papers. As Harvey filled out the paper work, Mike watched him intently. Harvey sensed the eyes and looked up.

"What?" he asked as he looked back down.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. If you don't care about me, then why are you here?"

Harvey stopped writing and looked Mike in the eyes.

"OK, I'll admit that I was a little terrified when you stopped breathing, but remember this: I will kick your ass if you tell anyone about what I just said or did."

"Aye Aye, Captain!" Mike said as he weakly saluted his Boss and Harvey smiled.

When Harvey was done with the papers, Mike was wheeled out-much to his discretion- and did what Harvey hated the most.

"Admit it, Harvey," he said.

"Admit, what?"

"You like me."

"No."

"Yep, you like me and you know it. I know you won't admit it but I can see it in your eyes."

"What are you Romeo?" sneered Harvey.

Mike laughed as they got into the car and drove off.

"You like me, you like me, you like me, you like me!" Mike taunted.

Harvey just sat there rolling his eyes and smirking as they drove to Harvey's. When Mike was better, he was going to do what he actually went to his apartment in the first place: to kick his ass.

R&R Like it; hate it? Please don't hate it :) THANKS :)


End file.
